Mating 101
by MultiAnime23
Summary: What's a young, rambunctious dragon slayer to do when his mate doesn't seem interested? Change her mind of course.
1. Chapter 1

**I was reading one of the many fanfics starring our favorite pairings, and decided to try my hand at an idea that's been out there for awhile. Of course I don't own Fairy Tail, otherwise we would've had a few more moments between our pairings. So without further ado, on with the chapter!**

* * *

The sun shone soothingly into the room, slowly lighting the room in an attempt to wake its occupants up. One of them did, coming to consciousness lazily, blinking blearily against the invading sunlight.

"Ugh..." Her head pounded, sunlight hurt her eyes, and her movements felt more sluggish than usual. This left the young woman with one thought: last night was wild as usual. She rolled over, stretching her limps until she heard a satisfying pop. Or, she would've, if warm muscular arms weren't caged around her, preventing any movement. _Oh come on! This is getting old..._ She wiggled around until she freed one arm, reaching up to poke at the intruder's face. "Get off me." She was rewarded with a grumbled response, her hand getting lightly slapped away.

"Go to sleep. Too early." She puffed out her cheeks, before sighing. _Normally I'd feel kind of bad using this but my legs are asleep and I really need to use the bathroom._ She leaned up once again, until her lips made contact with with his ear. She didn't notice the shiver that danced across his skin at the contact.

"Natsu, Gray is dancing around naked with your _scarf_ around his hips." Natsu was up in an instant, eyes alert and fists blazing as he leaped from the bed.

"Give me my scarf back stripper!" When he fully woke up, Lucy was already laughing triumphantly in the bathroom, the door locked behind her. The slam of the door fully woke Natsu up, and only slightly roused Happy. He pouted when he realized he'd been tricked, grumbling as he returned to the bed.

"Weirdo."

Lucy emerged in a cloud of steam, feeling refreshed and much more awake and alert than earlier that morning. Upon seeing the lumps still in her bed, she rolled her eyes and moved on to the kitchen, opting to make breakfast. She'd just finished up when Natsu and Happy floated into the kitchen, taking their place at the table, lured into silence by the enticing smell of food. Lucy set their share in front of them, joining them once she'd fixed her own plate. "Thanks Luce!"

"Yeah this is the best!" Lucy smiled, pleased, before digging in to her own meal. The trio finished in record time, and Lucy once again wondered how they managed to get all the food in their mouths with the way they ate. They dumped their dishes in the sink before heading to the guild. Lucy immediately made a beeline for Levy after stopping by the bar to get a strawberry milkshake, while Natsu peeled off to find Gray, giving him a light smack when he found him. Levy gave her a wave as Lucy plopped into the seat next to her, greeting Erza and Juvia who were also sitting at the blunette's table.

"I don't know how much more I can take...lately I wake up in his arms but every time I ask him why he and Happy keep breaking in he just makes up some excuse." The girls gave her looks of sympathy, but Juvia's eyes sparkled conspiratorially.

"Juvia thinks Lucy-san is being too shy in her pursuit." Lucy raised an eyebrow at Juvia's words before sighing.

"What pursuit? He's seen me in multiple compromising positions and nothing! He's obviously not interested in me, so I think I'm going to give up. He's obviously content with keeping our relationship where it is, so I will be too. But I think I need some space. Just until I can get over him."

"Oh Lu...I think you're being a bit too hasty. He _does_ spend more time with you than anyone else, so there must be something there!" Lucy shook her head, refusing to get her hopes any higher than they already were. Erza stabbed her cake in thought, weighing her words carefully.

"Well Lucy, he is more of a man of action rather than words. And he may not even realize his feelings yet. But from his actions alone, doesn't it mean he feels something more for you, beyond friendship?" Lucy swirled her straw in her shake, digesting the red head's words.

"Maybe...but Mira said the same when she thought Natsu liked me when he just wanted Virgo to help him dig up some treasure or something." Juvia pursed her lips in thought.

"If Lucy-san feels discouraged, then she should take the space she wants to. But Juvia doesn't think she should give up on Natsu-san completely. He may just not know he needs to make his feelings known, or that you feel this way. After all, Lucy-san's crush wasn't known to herself for awhile either." Lucy nodded, her friend did have a point.

"Wow Juvia, you give some pretty sound advice." She smiled over at Levy, winking as she went back to eating her breakfast.

"Juvia can give Levy-san some advice about Gajeel-kun whenever she likes as well." Levy's face erupted in flames as she sputtered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fortunately I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"What about you Juvia? How're things with Gray coming along?" Juvia smirked, shooting a look at the male before leaning in, the other girls mirroring her actions.

"Actually, since Juvia wasn't getting anywhere with the direct approach, Juvia decided to back off a bit. Juvia knows he liked her attention before because he asked Juvia if something was wrong." She sighed dreamily, slipping into a fantasy. Erza turned to Levy, her eyes shining teasingly.

"What's holding _you_ back Levy? Anyone with eyes can see how fond Gajeel is of you." On the other side of the guild, a slight choking sound was heard, but mostly ignored. "Both of you are just dancing around the other's feelings. He's probably waiting for you to make the first move." Levy puffed her cheeks, turning up her nose.

"I don't _want_ to make the first move! I've given him plenty of hints, it's not my fault he's too stubborn to make his move." The other girls giggled, understanding her point. Juvia finally finished her fantasy, grinning at her friends.

"Juvia thinks it's okay to be bold, but Gajeel-kun has a very dominant personality. Juvia thinks Levy could act dominant to spice things up, but Juvia thinks he'd like the chase." Levy flushed an even deeper red, burying her face in her arms.

"Mou...let's talk about something else!" Lucy rubbed her back sympathetically, glad the attention was off of her. _It would be nice to be chased for once, but I guess that's what I get for falling for someone like Natsu..._ She didn't realize her face had split into a soft, fond smile, but the others did, deciding they'd teased her enough for the day.

* * *

Natsu scrunched his brows in concentration, his senses picking up the bits of the girls' conversation. He had drowned them out until he heard his name, but didn't understand Luce's problem. _She_ was the one who snuggled into him late at night, most likely to leech off of his heat, but she still did it. So why would he take her telling him to leave seriously? Especially now that she barely did it anymore. She complained about them being their still though, especially if Happy wanted to get a rise out of her and decided to scratch at every visible surface. That was just them though, and she'd even begun making breakfast! There was no _way_ they'd stop breaking in now. **_It's not enough for us. There are too many males around her. We need to mark her._** Natsu shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck in thought. His inner dragon had been feeding thoughts like that to him more frequently lately, and while a part of him relished the idea of Lucy being fully his, he was content to leave things as they were until she was ready to move things along. **_We should move things along_ now _, show her why we chose her as our partner._** _No, the decision is Lucy's. Now leave me alone._ He called Mira over, deciding some fire chicken would help clear his mind. He couldn't hold his inner dragon at bay on an empty stomach after all. Gray shot him, a frown on his face as he was ignored as the Fire Dragon ate. He leaned forward and swiped a leg, narrowly escaping losing his hand. Natsu hissed in warning and pulled his plate closer to him.

"Watch it stripper!" Gray scoffed, chewing on his prize slowly.

"Why? You let Lucy swipe food from you all the time." Natsu swallowed, glancing to the side and back so quick Gray almost didn't catch it.

"She's different..."

"Yeah, I know. When are you going to man up and get with her?" Natsu sighed and inhaled the rest of the food, realizing he wasn't escaping this conversation.

"When she wants to, if she does at all-" Gray scoffed, holding up a hand.

"Let me stop you right there. She's got the hots for you flame breath, but it's obvious she wants you to make the first move. So make it." Natsu shook his head, crossing his arms as he leaned back.

"Not until I have concrete evidence. I'd rather stay her friend than lose her completely because I misread some signals. She's shown that she's _physically_ attracted to me, but I haven't gotten an indication for anything else." Gray's eyes softened just a bit. He understood where Natsu was coming from, but his best frenemy was dense, just not in the way everyone thought he was.

"Alright. But I think you should keep an open mind." Now Natsu smirked, shooting his friend a look.

"What? Like you do with Juvia?" At Gray's flush and indignant stutter Natsu continued. "Everyone knows she cares for you. Might as well _man up_ and get with her." Gray cut his eyes to the floor, mumbling something only Natsu could hear.

"She deserves better than me." Natsu sobered immediately.

"Gray." Said male looked up, surprised the fire dragon slayer had used his name, but growing serious at the look on his face. "You deserve happiness too. I understand why you're holding back, but it's obvious Juvia's happiness is with you. If you keep denying her and yourself, no one will get their happy ending. And if you keep putting it off, she might actually give up. And then what? She could end up with _Lyon_." Gray's eyes erupted in a jealous blaze, his gaze sweeping the guild as if just saying his name conjured his fellow ice mage. He relaxed when he realized he was overreacting, growing slightly insecure as Natsu's words weighed on him.

"She _has_ started pulling back..." Natsu grinned and slapped him on the back.

"Then get moving ice prick! Juvia's a catch after all, and she won't wait for your indecisive ass forever." Gray grumbled but nodded, and the two lapsed into silence...until a snide comment from Gajeel riled them both up.

"That's some pretty sound advice for someone who never does anything." Natsu and Gray whipped around, seeing Gajeel materialize on the opposite side of the table. He turned his nose up at Gray next.

"And I don't see why Water Woman is so interested in a lazy ass stripper who won't act on his own feelings." Gray and Natsu shot to their feet, fire and ice leaking from their fingertips.

"That's rich coming from you metal mouth! How's your relationship with Levy going?" Gray finished the jab for him, sharing a matching smirk with Natsu.

"He'd have to have one first." Gajeel shot up with a growl. A brawl ensued, pulling the rest of the guild into it too. Erza was content to let it slide until Elfman was tossed out of the brawl and onto their table, shattering it and her strawberry cake Mira had baked for her _just that morning._ Erza let out a battle cry as a dark aura surrounded her, summoning her swords. Levy laughed at the chaos, a fond smile over her face. _Just a regular day at the guild..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A quick shout out to all of my lovely reviewers! And shout out to the readers who've given this a chance as well as those of you followed/favortied this story. I'll try to keep the uploads flowing, but midterms are coming up so I might not be able to crank these out as fast as you'd like. Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

"We needed this girls." The others hummed in agreement. They'd decided to go shopping, as Erza and Lucy both needed to get some things. They were currently at an outdoor cafe, enjoying a break from a rigorous, but successful, shopping trip. Juvia sipped delicately on a strawberry and banana smoothie.

"Juvia isn't sure some of her purchases were smart...especially from that last store." Lucy wiggled her brows at the blunette's words.

"Of _course_ they were Juve! Especially for what you have planned."

"They're mainly for a confidence boost anyway Juvia. Don't worry about it so much. You looked great. It would've been a crime _not_ to get them!" Juvia blushed, still taken off guard by sincere compliments. She really was lucky to have been accepted into such a wonderful guild. She never would've found such great people otherwise.

"At least _you_ found something. I couldn't find anything I liked..." Levy pouted over her chocolate cheesecake, stabbing it with a bit too much force.

"Nonsense Levy. We simply need to go to a different store." Lucy and Juvia nodded, shooting the young woman encouraging looks.

"Yeah Levy-chan! The day's still young after all. We'll find you something in no time."

'Levy just needs more confidence." Erza and Lucy nodded.

"She does have a great body."

"And she's perfect for Gajeel. She's the definition of adorable, and an ass that won't quit." Levy blushed, stuffing more of the delicious cheesecake into her mouth in an effort to avoid having to say anything. She appreciated what they were trying to do, as she did sometimes feel insecure when she compared herself to her friends. She loved them thought, and whenever they noticed this they reminded her of her good qualities, which she seemed to forget when dark thoughts began to creep up on her. It warmed her heart, because if the most important people in her life thought she was perfect the way she was, what else did she need? Blood red eyes appeared in her mind, causing her blush to travel to her neck and ears as she waved her hand in front of her face, as if that would dispel the image. The others noticed her odd action, but chalked it up to general weirdness, as everyone in the guild was quirky in their own right. Lucy turned to Erza, armed with false confidence the chocolate chunk brownie afforded her.

"How are you and Jellal?" Erza's eyes turned sad yet soft, adopting a faraway look.

"Actually I'm getting through to him. He stops through as often as he can. It's not ideal, but it's enough for now." Lucy and Juvia nodded, silent as they turned back to their respective foods. It was times like this they were reminded just how soft and girly their favorite red head was. She always acts mature, but whenever she spoke of her not-yet-boyfriend, a soft glow shone on her features, and an otherwise hidden vulnerability came through. It was obvious how deeply her feelings ran for the man, and the other girls couldn't help but find it adorable. Lucy polished off the last of her cake, placing some jewels on the table before standing up.

"Well, let's go! Levy still hasn't found her outfit yet!"

* * *

Lucy waved goodbye to the girls, refusing their offers to walk her home.

"It's not far! I'll be fine!" They'd nodded and made their way inside Fairy Hills, leaving the blond to her thoughts as she traveled home. She should've paid more attention to her surroundings though. She was suddenly ambushed from her right side and dragged forcefully into a nearby alley. Lucy barely had time to shout before she was thrown harshly to the ground, the breath knocked from her lungs. Her would be attackers crowded the mouth of the alleyway, blocking her escape. She sized them up, noticing one had a small knife in his left hand. _They don't seem to be wizards, probably just muggers then._ She pouted, she wouldn't feel right using her magic on them, unless it came to that. She stood, grabbing her whip and cracking it in warning at the men's feet. "I don't want to hurt you, so let me through." The men chuckled, not bothering to take her threat seriously as they eyed her like a prime rib that just went on sale. The one in front lunged first, and Lucy spun out of the way, snapping her wrist to cause her whip to coil around the man before slamming him into the back wall, knocking him unconscious. His friends immediately tensed up, anger coursing through their veins. Two of them attacked at once, while the last one moved around the back, cornering her further. She dropped low and high kicked the one on her right, using her whip to get the one on her left to move back. She had to roll to the side at the last moment for the man who'd gone behind her, narrowly missing the swipe of a blade aimed at her ear. She hissed as it cut some of her hair, noting how close it was. _Okay, enough playing around._ She channeled her magic into her whip, lighting the increasingly darkened space with the impressive blue and gold light. She moved back, now caging in the men. _If I let these creeps go they'll just prey on some other unsuspecting girl._ She cracked her whip to get it out of the way, running to the side so she could use her momentum to push off the side and land a high split kick while wrapping her whip around the last standing opponent. She leaned into his face, increasing her grip until he looked at her. "You boys better not try this on anyone else _ever_ again. Do I make myself clear?" He could only answer her in a submissive squack, which she took as a yes. Satisfied, she uncoiled the whip and cut off the flow of magic, returning it to her side. She turned around and started heading back to the street so she could _go home_ when another figure stepped into the mouth of the alley, stopping her.

"Damn Luce."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm on a roll! On with the chapter!**

"Damn Luce." There stood her partner in all his sinful glory, grinning widely at her. She raised a delicate brow in question, not expecting to run into him.

"Natsu? What're you doing here?" He shrugged, moving aside so she could get through. He threw a final. blazing glare at the unconscious creeps who dared to touch _his_ Luce before relaxing his features and falling into step beside her.

"I heard a scuffle so I thought I'd come check it out. I didn't know it was you until I got closer. You really kicked ass." She heard the proud tone of his voice, her heart fluttering in response.

"Of course. I'm not _always_ the damsel in distress you know." He grinned down at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I know. Though it's not bad getting to rescue you." She grinned, lightly elbowing him in the side.

"If you say so. I'm just glad those idiots weren't mages. Who knows what would've happened then?" She meant it as a joke, but his answer nearly made her burst in happiness.

"The same thing. My partner isn't weak. If anything you probably would've beat them worse." Lucy knew she wasn't weak, as she'd trained to grow stronger with her spirits and her guildmates. But it was nice to know her friends didn't think she was weak either.

"Where's Happy? I don't see him with you." Natsu appeared almost nervous, laughing awkwardly while scratching at his cheek.

"He's spending the night with Wendy. I wanted to talk to you about something." Lucy nodded, pulling out her key to let them inside. She hadn't even noticed they'd made it to her apartment. As soon as the door was open Natsu dove towards the kitchen, raiding her fridge before coming back to her side. "I want your spicy chili!"

"Huh? Didn't you already have dinner? Why am I cooking for you?" He pouted and widened his eyes, his lower lip trembling slightly. Lucy immediately stepped back, knowing what he was trying to do. "Natsu, no." If possible his deep onyx eyes grew rounder as he took a step forward.

"But Luce...!" The voice he used was particularly pitiful. Lucy turned her head to the side, causing her pink haired idiot to let out a whimper. She peeked over her shoulder, and that was the downfall of her resistance. She threw up her hands in dramatic surrender, sticking her tongue out at him as she changed direction and made her way to her modest kitchen.

"Fine! Fine. I just wanted a bath..." She continued to grumble as she prepared the meal, setting aside a portion for herself before dumping various peppers into the pot, leaving in the seeds to give it that extra kick. Natsu fluttered around her while she added the finishing touches, until she banished him to the table. She loved his heat, but not when she was cooking in a kitchen _that was already hot_ preparing something that felt like it was going to _singe her eyebrows_ with how hot and spicy she made it. Once done, she turned off the stove and placed the pot in the center, leaving Natsu to cool it slightly while she got the plates and her portion. Instead of cooling it down, he'd opted to just start eating it instead. "Natsu! You're getting chili on my table!" He stopped immediately, sheepish eyes meeting hers. He swallowed before speaking, figuring since he broke one of her rules he might as well obey the other one.

"Sorry Luce. I couldn't help it! It smelled so _good_. And the taste is amazing! Did you put peppers in here?" She grinned, sitting across from him and digging in to her own meal.

"I did! I wanted to make it spicier for you." He stuffed his face with more, singing praises after he finished the rest of the pot. He leaned back, thoroughly satisfied, as Lucy cleared the table. He sobered up when she returned, staring expectantly at him. He cleared his throat, gesturing to the living room.

"Let's go to the couch." The duo moved silently to the living room, Natsu grabbing Lucy's hands as soon as they were settled. "Luce...you know how I was raised by a dragon right? That's how I became a slayer."

"Yeah..."

"Well...heightened senses aren't the only things I got from my magic. I'm _technically_ part dragon, which affects more than my physical abilities." Lucy didn't understand where he was going with this, but nodded anyway.

"Mhm..."

"One of the things slayers adopt are mating rituals. They aren't as intense as an actual dragon's, but they're still pretty serious." He paused at Lucy's blank look. "Mating is an in...my chosen mate. The person I spend the rest of my life with. It's more of a connection than human marriage, but less life threatening than dragon mating. Unlike dragons, I won't die if I'm rejected. My mate has the option to say no and that's that, but once the ritual starts she can never leave me, as we'll be bound together from that point on. Like dragons, I only have one mate in life, and I'm dedicated to her, and only her, even if we never actually mate." _Oh, so that's why..._ Lucy pulled her hands away, drawing them into her chest. Natsu was _rejecting_ her. His mate wasn't her, but being the best friend he is, he's explaining why it would never work. It was sweet, and Lucy couldn't help the coil of jealousy that pulsed in her belly for whoever the lucky girl was.

"Have you found her?" Natsu's cheeks warmed, refusing to meet her gaze as he answered. If he had, he would've seen the hurt that flashed in his partners.

"Yes..." Lucy stood, leaving a confused dragonslayer on her couch.

"Congrats then. I wish you happiness with her." Understanding flooded his being, fueling his legs to propel his body forward so he could clear this misunderstanding.

"No, Luce, wait! You don't understand-"

"It's alright Natsu. You can go to her. I understand." He wasn't fast enough to catch the door before it slammed in his face, shutting him out. He slumped against the door, a frustrated growl leaving his lips.

"I _am_ with her..." Maybe if he'd spoken a bit louder, or been a bit quicker, he could've ended the misunderstanding. But Lucy was already in the bathroom, her tears mixing with the steaming water as she felt her heart crack and bend into something unrecognizable.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu didn't know when he'd fallen asleep, only that he was on the couch, a blanket tucked around him. He sighed as he stretched, glancing around for signs of his favorite blond. Thankfully, the sounds of the shower going let him know she was still there. _**You blew it. How are you going to fix this?**_ _I'll explain it better this time, she just doesn't understand._ _ **You better, or I'm taking over.**_ His inner dragon faded to the back of his mind, allowing him to stand and burst through Lucy's bedroom door as soon as she emerged from the bathroom, a fluffy towel the only thing keeping her mouth watering form hidden from his devouring gaze. She blushed beet red, pointing at him as she tightened her grip on her towel.

"Natsu what the heck?! Don't just barge in here! I could've been naked!"

"Not like I haven't seen that before." His powerful legs ate the distance between them, his hands landing on her shoulders in a gentle but unyielding grip. "Lucy." She looked up, knowing whatever he had to say was serious.

"What."

"You jumped to conclusions last night. I didn't tell you about mating for kicks, you needed to know because this involves you." She could feel her heart speed up in anticipation, but kept her gaze trained on him, refusing to allow herself to hope until he finished what he needed to say. "I should've known you'd misunderstand. You're such a weirdo Luce."

"Hey!"

" _You're_ my mate. That's why I told you all that stuff. I don't want to pressure you into anything but you needed to know at least. We've been partners for a long time and...Luce?" She was frozen, unfocused eyes still locked with his, but no longer seeing him. Her brain had short circuited the moment he'd said _you're my mate_ , her thoughts racing a mile a minute. She couldn't look at him, or anything really, and she could've sworn she heard angels singing in the background, but that could've been Happy. She mumbled nonsense as she brushed past him, her thoughts still trying to get past the fact that _she_ was his mate. She was his mate! "Lucy! Where're you going?!" She had one foot out the door before his voice registered.

"Sorry Natsu but I've gotta process this!" He pouted as she left, plopping on her couch.

"Well that went _spectacular_."

* * *

He stalked into the guild, seeking out one person. When he spotted him, he snatched his collar, throwing him through the back doors of the guild. He had a lot of extra energy to burn off, and since he knew Gajeel was more than likely going through this too, he was perfect. His mind reminded him what would happen if he got carried away and damaged the guild beyond a normal brawl, hence why he'd thrown his guildmate through the back doors. Gajeel launched iron rods at him, snapping him back to reality. He launched a roar, which collided with Gajeel's own roar.

"Fire dragon wing attack!" Gajeel dodged, turning at the last minute and catching his flaming foot, tossing him into the crowd that had gathered. He slammed into Gray, dragging him into the fight. Gray threw him back, jumping in after him. Juvia cheered her beloved on, accidentally hitting Evergreen, who hissed and retaliated by hitting the curvy woman with her ever present fan. The two started their own scuffle, dragging those around them in it. Erza sighed and rubbed her temples, going back inside. There was no reason to stop them since they were outside, so she might as well get some food. She'd been worried when Natsu attacked Gajeel without preamble, but it seems it was just a more intense brawl.

* * *

The brawl had worn him out, but he was still agitated. His inner dragon paced restlessly in his mind, angry that Natsu had let their mate escape. They'd told her, she should be _here._ He knew she was probably with Levy, understanding she was overwhelmed and needed to talk through it first before they went any further. _**Go get her. She's ours, she can talk it through with us.**_ Natsu shook his head, still laying lazily on the ground in the guild's backyard. _Nah, if she needs time she'll get time. She's ours, it's not like that'll change whether she accepts that now or later._ **_But you agree she's ours right?_** _Duh._ His inner dragon took his chance, taking control. Natsu stood, his onyx eyes transforming to those of the reptilian eyes of his inner dragon. He stretched, lifting his nose to the air. He sifted through the various scents, tasting the air. When he found hers, he started walking, his head still lifted.

" **Found you.** "


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy burst through the guild doors, eyes scanning the grand space in search of their target. She didn't spot her at her usual table, so she turned on her heel to leave. _Gods I hope she's home_. She had never walked so fast in her life, trying not to look suspicious by full out sprinting to her blunette best friend. She felt eyes on her, but brushed it off. She was used to getting stared at after all. She spotted Fairy Hills in the distance, breathing a sigh in relief. The walk seemed to take longer than normal, but that could've been due to her nerves. She made it to the front door, reaching her hand out to open the door when arms wrapped around her from behind, halting her movements and silencing her scream of surprise with a well placed hand.

* * *

Levy was a lot of things, a die hard romantic being one of the big ones. But with Gajeel taking _his sweet time_ to make his move, she was steadily becoming impatient, something she usually was not. She'd just gotten to the guild, waving Mira over for a chocolate and vanilla milkshake. Her fellow guildmate noticed her sour mood, filling a few more orders before heading over.

"Everything alright Levy?" Levy sighed, debating whether or not she should tell Mira. The barmaid was a notorious matchmaker after all, and she wasn't above concocting wild schemes to get her way. She _was_ upset though, but was she upset enough to unload?

"I'm at a loss, honestly. I'm not sure what I should do." Mira hummed in thought, absently wiping a glass behind the counter.

"Why don't you go talk with the person?" At Levy's look of surprise, Mira giggled. "You only get like this when you've had a fight with someone. So why don't you go visit them to work it out?" Levy weighed her words. She knew where he lived, and Mira did have a point. It was obvious Gajeel wasn't going to make the first move, and she wasn't going to be shut out forever.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. Thanks Mira!" She smiled and waved goodbye, quickly finished her milkshake and then groaning at the following brain freeze. Mira leaned over to wipe down the counter and pluck the glass of the counter. _Blue haired red eyed babies! I better be a godmother_. She made her way back to the far end of the bar, refilling Laxus's cup. He had been eyeing her more lately, but he had made it known on multiple occasions he didn't approve of her meddling, so he was probably just throwing her displeased looks again.

"You sure are a fan of love for someone who doesn't seem interested in finding any for herself." She froze, not expecting him to speak to her so early, and certainly not expecting that.

"My happiness is everyone else's happiness. That's enough for now." He grunted to show he'd heard her, finishing his drink before standing and leaning over the counter. Before she could blink his warm fingers were gripping her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You should be more selfish sometimes. You don't always have to play the saint." She blinked and he was gone, more than likely back to the second floor. Only the ghost of his touch remained. She went back to cleaning, ducking her head to hide the light pink dusting crawling across her cheeks.

* * *

Levy gave herself a mental pep talk as she took determined steps toward her destination. Today, she'd know. Even if she had to force his submission she would know once and for all. She stopped at his door, taking a deep breath before knocking twice. There was no immediate answer, so she knocked again. When she still received no answer, she dug out the key she'd conned him into making, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

"Gajeel? Lily?" She closed the door and looked around, not seeing anyone in the foyer. She ventured deeper into the house, stopping when she heard something to her left. The only thing left of her was the dragon slayer's bedroom, and she wasn't sure she was _that_ bold. She instead turned to the kitchen, figuring it would be better to check all the other rooms first. No one was in the kitchen, or the spare bathroom. The living room was disappointingly empty, so all that was left was the bedroom. She turned to investigate there, nearly swallowing her tongue when she spotted the figure in the hallway, silently watching her. It took her a minute to realize it was just Gajeel, laying her hands on her chest to keep her heart from beating out of her chest. "Gajeel! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Didn't you hear me calling you?" He stalked silently forward, stopping in front of her. Levy raised an eyebrow at his behavior, poking him in the chest. "What? Cat got your tongue?" She teased. Still he said nothing, instead walking forward again, backing her up until she hit a wall. He raised his arms to cage her in, leaning down to bury his face in her neck. Levy was internally squealing, but if her face got any hotter it would be on fire.

" **Hm...that idiot took much too long.** " Levy jolted, not recognizing the voice that had come from Gajeel's mouth. It was rougher than his normal one, more feral. She pushed his chest, needing to look at him. He obliged her silent request, pulling back enough that they were face to face. His eyes were red but reptilian, gold flecks sprinkled throughout.

"What..." She raised her shaking hands, gently poking the area around his eyes. "Who are you? You aren't Gajeel." He chuckled, and Levy ignored the way her body reacted to that delicious sound.

" **I am him, or well a part of him. I'm his inner dragon. He's taken far too long, and I've grown tired of being denied what is mine.** " He purred into her ear. Levy narrowed her eyes, not understanding.

"What are you talking about?" He groaned and pulled back fully, but left his powerful arms where they were.

" **Of course, he hasn't told you has he,** ** _mate_** **?** " Levy blinked, slipping under his arms and backing up. Gajeel's eyes flashed in amusement, stalking her movements as she moved steadily towards the door.

"Mate? Okay...well this is obviously a bad time so I'll just come back later-" Faster than the eye could track she was in his arms again.

" **Oh little mate, you're just adorable. I will** ** _never_** **let you go. Now come. We have much to discuss.** " She wiggled in his hold, her gaze stern.

"Solid Script: Hammer!" A giant hammer appeared over Gajeel's head, hitting him until he released her. Gajeel groaned, reptilian eyes narrowing as his mate beat a hasty retreat, clearly overwhelmed. His blood sang as he recognized a chase, dusting himself off when the hammer disappeared.

" **If that's how you want to play...** "


	7. Chapter 7

Levy sprinted home, not daring to look back to see if she was being followed. She hadn't been planning to run, but it wasn't her fault! She hadn't counted on Gajeel's dragon taking over. _Ugh, where's Lu when you need her?!_ Someone up there was listening, because she spotted the blond bombshell in front of Fairy Hills, trapped within the arms of their favorite fire dragon. She slowed, veering right so Natsu wouldn't immediately sense her. She bit her lip, debating whether or not to interfere. Lucy squirmed, managing to spot her for a split second before her world was flipped upside down. Natsu threw her over his shoulder, giving her rear a pat before beginning to walk away. Levy raised her hands, deciding to interfere at the look Lucy threw her.

"Solid Script: Iron." The word _iron_ dropped unceremoniously onto the male's head, causing him to drop his prize with a groan. Lucy scrambled away, shooting her friend a grateful look. Natsu shot the girls a disgruntled look.

" **That wasn't very _nice_ Levy." **He growled. Both girls jumped at the dangerous edge to his voice, though it shot a thrill through Lucy, not that she'd ever admit that.

"Solid Script: Chains!" Natsu's arms and legs were suddenly shackled together, giving the girls a head start. He growled in annoyance, not happy _at all_ with this turn of events. No wonder Natsu had never made a move, the world was out to interrupt him at every turn! He scrunched his nose just a dark chuckle rang out behind him.

" **Gihi. Looks like you're in a bit of a bind Salamander. Shrimp sure isn't making this any easier on you.** "

" **Don't just stand there idiot! Eat these off me already!** " Gajeel chuckled as he came around to the front of his guildmate, noting the intricate detail present in the chains. They were designed in a way that restrained without chaffing the skin, something very hard to accomplish. There were three different chain links woven together to connect the hand and ankle cuffs. His shrimp had went all out. He yanked experimentally on them, testing their strength. Even _he_ might take awhile to eat through these. He couldn't stop the pride welling in his chest. Levy had proved once again just how strong she was.

" **Don't move.** "

* * *

"I think we lost them for now...Lu?" Levy looked around, trying to spot her blond companion through the sudden crowd that had surged around them. She made her way to the edge, spotting a cute bookstore with an outdoor cafe attached, making her way over there. She could wait there, knowing Lucy would know to come here when she spotted it. _It's so inconvenient being short..._ She sat at one of the outdoor tables, keeping her eyes locked on the bustling crowd. The crowd definitely helped them hide from the slayers, but it was only a matter of time if they stayed in one place. Their best bet was to get to Erza or the guild so they'd be given the space to process such important revelations. Levy had prayed she was his mate since she and Lucy had stumbled upon a book about it hidden in the guild's library. It had been the length of a children's book, information reading like journal entries. It had briefly mentioned mates, but only that dragon slayers, much like dragons, mated for life. They could tell their mate from smell alone, but it was confirmed the first time they locked eyes. The book went on to explain how slayers were able to eat their respective element, but the rest of the information she either already knew or could just ask later.

"Ah, Levy!" She looked up at the sound of her name, spotting the kind young man she sometimes ran into. He too had a love of parchment and ink detailing wondrous adventures and dramas, the two becoming fast friends.

"Hey! What're you doing here?" He grinned, sliding into the seat across from her.

"Actually I work here. I'm surprised you don't stop by here more often considering it's connected to a bookstore _and_ the food is pretty amazing if I do say so myself." He puffed out his chest, wiggling his eyebrows to prove his point. She giggled, before remembering she had places to be and dragons to avoid. _And I still need to find Lu..._ She made to stand, but he placed a hand on hers, stopping her. "Do you have to leave so soon? You haven't even ordered yet!" She bit her lip, inadvertently drawing attention to them.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea...I really have to go-" He stood, pushing her back down with a disarming smile.

"It'll just be a second! What would you like? Since you're in a rush I can wrap it up for you." How could she argue with that? She _was_ hungry. The crowd was still pretty thick around her. It should be fine.

"Okay. I'll take a slice of strawberry cake and a slice of this chocolate drizzle cheesecake please." He took the menu she hadn't realized he'd set down until she looked for something to order off of, still grinning.

"Coming right up!"

* * *

Lucy pouted, moving slowly through the crowd. She couldn't find Levy _anywhere_! She'd doubled back, but couldn't remember when they'd gotten separated. She was just about to give up when she spotted a cute bookstore with an outdoor patio attached, and a head of blue hair! She walked forward, about to call out when she saw a waiter hitting on her friend. She snickered and changed course, sitting at one of the other tables. She grabbed a forgotten menu, only just getting it opened before her amused grin broke through.

"Oh man, if Gajeel saw this he'd be _so_ jealous!"

" **For sure _."_**

 ** _"_** It would serve him right though. He needs to just grow a pair and confess already. Levy may be amazing but she won't wait around forever."

" **That's true.** "

"And that guy is definitely interested."

" **Better hope Gajeel doesn't see this or he'll be snapped in half like a tooth pick.** "

"Yeah prob-" She cut herself off, the deep, velvety voice finally clicking in her brain. As if in slow motion, she turned her head slowly, nearly sweating as she took in the fanged grin and glittering golden eyes. He let her, remaining lazily still as he saw the emotions playing out on her face. When she was fully facing him, he raised his hand, lovingly cupping her face.

" **Are you ready to give up now?** " She gulped, before smoothing out her features. She poked out her bottom lip, big brown eyes turning irresistible to the slayer as she widened them. She put on hand on his chest, leaning slightly forward.

"Actually..." He gulped, mesmerized, as she leaned in more, her lips a hairs breath away. He stayed where he was, which just so happened to be the perfect position for what she was about to do. "No." While confusion began to creep into his eyes, she pushed back her chair, moving her hand off his chest to join its twin on his shoulder, using him to push off the ground and flip over him, landing in a crouch and immediately falling into a dead sprint. She knew he'd let her, feeling him tense and the ghost of his touch brushing against her as he lightly pushed her legs, either to help her over or to avoid getting kicked in the face. She laughed as she ran, hearing his warning growl behind her. She might as well let herself process now, since it was obvious Natsu wasn't interested in giving her space right now.

" **Oh, I'm all _fired up_ now.**"


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy pushed herself to go faster, still not ready to face Natsu yet. Although she was happy her feelings were returned, she was nervous of what that entailed. Natsu was reckless, jumping into situations first and asking questions later. She loved him, but what if she lost him? Could she handle that again? Her father hadn't always acted like one, but he was still her father. It had hurt when she lost him, almost as much as it had when she lost her mother. She loved the guild, but all the near death experiences they'd faced and overcome had only been possible because they looked out for each other. If she fully embraced her feelings, would it put her new family in danger? Then again, Juvia had the hots for Gray but still gave her all to save the rest of her guildmates. Alzack and Bisca were _married_ for crying out loud, but they still treasured everyone else. _So then what's holding me back? Is it really just that I don't want to lose him?_ She sighed, slumping against a tree. _Ugh! I feel like I"m making this more complicated than it needs to be. If I love him I should take advantage of the time we have right? Isn't that what we do on a daily basis anyway? But if I do that...things will change. But what's wrong with that? It's what I want anyway. This is exactly why I need to slow down on romance novels. The man I love loves me back and instead of running into his arms I'm brooding against a tree._ She grumbled, upset with herself. Could she _really_ be with him the way he deserved? She groaned, throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh this is ridiculous! I'm a Fairy Tail mage for crying out loud! I should just get up and tell that stubborn idiot how I feel. I can't lose him if I never let myself fully have him anyway. Besides, this is _Natsu_ we're talking about here! Even if we don't work out we'll still be best friends. Nothing will change, for the worse anyway." Nodding to herself, she stood, her mind made up. There was no reason to be scared of the unknown, because in she wasn't alone. Natsu might not have been the man she envisioned when she'd first created her ideal man, but he was the one she'd fallen for. He wasn't perfect, but he was perfect for her. So when he jumped from the branches of the tree she'd been sitting under, nearly giving her a heart attack as he crowded her, coiling her arms around her with a self-satisfied fanged grin, she couldn't help the smile and blush from taking over her features.

" **If all you were worried about was losing me mate, you don't need to. I'm _not_ going anywhere.**" The blinding grin he got in return that warmed his belly and curled his toes in content would've been reward enough. But he was a dragon, and he was terribly greedy. So instead of letting her go when she began to pull away, he held her tighter, leaning down to brush his lips against her ear. " **But I caught you, bringing our little game to an end. You put up a good chase, but it's my win. It's time for my reward, don't you think?** " She sputtered as he cackled, sweeping her legs from under her before she could manage to form coherent words, bounding off with hurried strides.

* * *

Levy moaned at the taste seeping into her taste buds. She'd decided to stay to eat, ordering more food the longer she stayed. She momentarily forgot the dominant dragon hot on her trail, losing herself in the here and now. Her friend Jackson had taken his break, talking animatedly across from her. She didn't mind, but his mindless chatter was starting to poke holes in her chocolate induced haze. It shattered when a gravelly voice entered the scene, dangerously close to her ear.

" **Careful mate. All that chocolate will go straight to that ass, not that I'm complaining.** " She jumped, fork clattering as it met her plate as she whipped around.

"Gajeel! Don't sneak up on people like that..." He was eyeing her the way Erza eyed a freshly baked strawberry cake. She gulped, not sure she was willing to admit just _what_ that look was doing to her, but from the dark smirk crawling across his face he knew. Jackson faltered, not expecting an interruption. He wasn't a fool, silently standing and collecting Levy's unfinished plate. He vanished back into the restaurant, his retreating back the only thing Levy managed to notice before he was gone. She frowned, turning back to Gajeel who had thankfully backed up a bit. "I was in the middle of a conversation. You were rude." He rolled his eyes, scooping her into his powerful arms and throwing some jewel on the table, barreling through the much thinner crowd. Just how long had she been there?

" **The only one who gets to look at you like that is _me_. But who could blame him? You were certainly putting on a show for him.**" He was practically growling, forcing the words past his lips. Levy smirked, her confidence growing with every harshly spewed word. Her dragon was jealous? About time! She wiggled around, getting herself comfortable.

"Is that _jealousy_ in your tone Gajeel?" He spared a glance at her, increasing his distance eating pace.

" **I don't need to be jealous over what belongs to me.** " She open and closed her mouth like a fish. He'd never been so open and bold before, so she was at a loss for what to say. They made it back to his house in record time, barely making it inside before he was on her, running his lips teasingly up and down her delicate neck. It would be so easy to mark her, but he held himself back. She needed to be a begging mess, and he needed to know she wanted this. He pulled back enough to look her in the eye, noting with satisfaction the pout on her full lips. " **Now is the time to back out. Because otherwise, you'll be stuck with me forever.** " She knew what he was alluding to, but him dancing around what she wanted him to say wasn't going to do. She blinked up at him, fluttering her eyelashes and placing her hands on his wide chest.

"What do you mean?"

" **You'll be mine in every sense of the word. And once you're mine I'll never let you go.** " She increased the pressure on his chest, leaning forward while half closing her eyes. She let her desire for him bleed into his eyes, the love and lust swirling in her kind orbs. It was the downright sexist thing Gajeel had ever seen.

"Then do it." That was all he needed to hear.

* * *

 **Shout out to my lovely reviewers and readers! Our couples are finally together, though one of them still has a bit more to go. Thank you guys for the encouraging reviews, and the reviewer who wished for longer chapters thank you! You guys won't be getting longer chapters but I will try to keep the updates coming to make up for it. If any of you are reading one of my other stories, fear not for updates are coming to those soon as well. Have a great rest of the weekend and see ya next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu jumped through her waiting window, his eyes returned to normal. Lucy shrieked as he did, tightening her grip on him and causing him to wince. Nevertheless he laughed, finally feeling at peace. His Luce was about to become fully his, and he could finally drop the act around her, at least when they were alone. He dropped her unceremoniously on her bed, ignoring her indignant squawk while unraveling his scarf and putting it gently on her bedside table. They wouldn't need that just yet. He crawled on the bed, dragging his body over hers until he covered her completely. Lucy bit her lip, momentarily distracted by the desire hitting her full force. But when Natsu moved to kiss her, she put her hands on his chest, stopping him. Natsu stopped immediately, searching her face.

"What? Did you want to wait? Oh gods I'm so sorry Luce I wasn't trying to-" Lucy giggled, reaching up to cup his face.

"No Natsu. I just wanted to say I love you, and I hope I can continue to be there for you like you've been for me." Her smile was small but gentle, showing the truth in her words. The blinding boyish grin that broke out over his face was all the assurance she needed that she'd made the right decision. He leaned into her hand, purring in content.

"That's my line weirdo. I wouldn't be as strong as I am without you and Happy. Fairy Tail is my family, but you guys are my home." He opened his eyes to look at her, but his words warmed her heart, causing tears to fall silently down her grinning cheeks. Natsu's face scrunched up, thinking he'd said something wrong, but before he could question her she was kissing him, her salty tears still falling. Natsu responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her and shifting so he could lay fully on top of her. The kiss started innocently enough, but both had been dreaming of this for a long time, so it didn't stay that way for long. Natsu titled his head, deepening the kiss as he rolled them over and slapped her ass, causing her to gasp and allowing his tongue to dart inside, exploring what he'd only fantasized about. She tasted as heavenly as he dreamed she would, moving his hands up and down her form appreciatively. Lucy tugged on his vest, silently asking him to sit up. He did, dragging her up with him without breaking their heated kiss. She wasted no time pushing his vest off his shoulders, Natsu taking his hands off of her long enough to toss it aside. His own wandering hands slipped under her tight purple tube top, yanking it down to her stomach to free his prize. It had been torture pretending he was unaffected every time he'd seen her before, not wanting to freak her out, but now he could finally show her just what he did to her. Lucy moaned as he left her lips, leaving butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulders. His warm hands stayed on her waist, keeping her firm as she began to melt under his touches. He pulled back, still now satisfied by her state of undress. He heated a finger and burned off her top and skirt, leaving her in only her sexy black and red lace panties. She blushed while he stared, practically salivating. It was like she was trying to get him to explode right then and there. He pulled back, looking back up at her.

"Were you planning on seducing me?" She blushed harder but held her head high, giving him a wink.

"Maybe." He growled in approval, ripping off his own clothes and her panties, grinning as she hit his shoulder. "Hey! Those were expensive!" He shrugged, not sorry at all.

"I'll buy you some more." Her eyes widened but before she could respond he was on her once again, lightly biting her unblemished skin. He would mark her everywhere, so no one could question who she belonged to. He trailed slowly down her curvaceous form, his hands touching everywhere his mouth didn't reach. He stopped for a moment at her chest, latching his mouth on her right breast and flicking the nipple with his slightly heated tongue while mirroring the action with his hand on her left before switching. Lucy moaned, throwing her head back and rubbing her thighs together.

"Natsuuuu..." **_That's right. No one's name should be leaving her lips but ours. Make her beg for it._** Natsu lavished continued to lavish attention on her chest, only stopping when she raked her hands through his wild pink locks. She pushed on his head, trying to direct him where she wanted him to go. He released her left nipple with a pop, chuckling as he cupped her face.

"Eager aren't we Luce? But not _quite_ eager enough." He trailed kisses down her stomach, dipping his tongue in her belly button before continuing to move further down. He got dangerously close to where she wanted him, but continued down without stopping there. Lucy groaned in disappointment, panting as he kissed the inside of her thighs and slipping his hands under her to cup her quivering ass.

"Tell me what you want Luce." She moaned, bucking her hips and grabbing at the sheets underneath her.

"Natsu...please..."

"Please what babe? I can't do anything if I don't know what you want."

"You! I want you!" He grinned, but that wasn't enough.

"You already have me Lucy." She groaned in frustration, practically grinding against the air as she was denied.

"Damn it Natsu just stop teasing me already!" He grinned, figuring that was good enough. It seemed she'd gathered the remainder of her cognitive ability for that sentence, because as soon as he dove in to taste her sweet nectar, she devolved into a mumbling mess, her hands clenching in his hair and her legs locking around his head. He pried them off, allowing himself to breath as he ate her out. He heated his tongue again, dipping it in and out and swirling it around her clit before adding two fingers without warning, bolstered by her gasp. She was wet enough to take him, but he might stretch her too painfully if he tried it now. When she began thrusting to the rhythm of his fingers he added two more, keeping his steady pace to get her used to the feeling. Her moans were loud and growing wilder the closer she became to unraveling. His other hand reached around to keep her on the bed when her hips started getting too out of control, speeding up his pace when his cock throbbed in need.

"Come for me Luce." With a mix between a sob and a moan she came, stars bursting throughout her vision, collapsing to the bed and barely feeling the pain as Natsu stood and thrust into her in the midst of her orgasm. She twitched, reaching up to grip his shoulders and he thrust into her with reckless abandon, no longer able to control himself. He panted in her ear, moaning her name as he twisted his hips to hit her g spot every time. A second orgasm built up in response, barely giving Lucy time to fully come down from her first high. Her nails racked down his back, causing him to hiss but move faster, loving it. Natsu lifted her hips, bending over her and hooking her legs around his waist, penetrating her deeper.

"Oh Gods Natsu yes! Yes! YES!" He growled, picking up the pace as he felt himself getting close.

"You love my cock don't you Luce?" Lucy tossed her head side to side, her mouth open in a whispered prayer of his name, barely registering the question through the haze of pleasure.

"Yes!"

"Tell me you hnn do then mate."

"I l-love your cock Natsu! It's so _big_..." He grunted in approval, leaning down and burying his face in her neck. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh contended with the couples' moans and grunts of pleasure, and Natsu was glad Lucy had sprung for soundproof walls after he'd accidentally destroyed on of her walls.

"Then show me. Come on my throbbing cock Luce." His cock pulsed inside her as if to demonstrate his words. Lucy screamed, bursting apart at the seams as her second orgasm rocked through her. Natsu groaned as his warm cum splashed against her walls, sucking on her neck before sinking his teeth into it, leaving them in long enough to create the mating mark and pulling out to lick the new wound. Lucy twitched, spent, as he rolled off of her, gathering her into his arms. Lucy snuggled into his naked chest, immediately falling asleep. Natsu smirked, proud that he'd worn her out as he grabbed the forgotten comforter, covering them. He curled himself further around her, soon joining her in the land of sleep. Finally, he was complete.

 ** _Mine_**.

* * *

 **One down, one to go. I've never written smut before so hopefully that wasn't too terrible. As always thanks for reading and shout out to my reviewers! See you next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Then show me." Gajeel groaned, sweeping her into his arms, slanting his lips over hers. She pushed him back, breaking his kiss and wiggling out of his hold. His lust filled gaze followed her movements as she slid to the floor, dragging his pants down with her. His cock strained against the cage of his boxers, but despite his obvious desire to be free, she shot him a chesire grin and stood, pushing him until he hit one of the chairs next to his table, "I've always wondered..." Finally she granted his silent wish, yanking his boxers down to his ankles and freeing his weeping cock. Levy hummed in appreciation of his size. "Guess those piercings _aren't_ making up for something after all." Gajeel snorted, burying his fingers in her wild blue locks.

"Course not shrimp. What did you take me for?" Levy giggled, reaching up to roll his balls in her hands. Gajeel froze, gasping at the feeling. He tugged at her hair and Levy complied, slipping her tongue out and dragging it against the underside and base of his cock before kissing her way to the other side, kissing her way to the head, dipping her tongue into the slit. She let go of his balls, wrapping her hands around the base and fingering the three studs on the topside of his penis. She shot him a look in surprise and he shrugged, not interesting in explaining that right now. He bucked his hips impatiently, but Levy continued to tease him, loving the power she felt. Gajeel was not yet putty in her hands, so she took him in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and swirling her tongue around the tip. "Fuck shrimp!" She began sucking, bobbing her head in time with her hand, saliva leaking from her mouth as Gajeel pushed more of himself into her mouth. She swallowed, breathing with her nose as she tried to remember what she'd learned from her books. Gajeel grunted, thrusting into her mouth but tightening his grip on her hair, not wanting to go too fast too soon. Levy looked up at him, her wide hazel eyes glossed over in lust, her hand reaching down to play with herself. She moaned around him, fingering herself in time with his thrusts. Gajeel lost in, unable to hold himself back any longer. "Damn Levy!" He came with a roar, his length shoved so deep into her mouth she choked around him, streams of cum shooting down her throat. Levy started to pull away but Gajeel held her there. "Swallow it all Shrimp." She tried to, but some spilled from her lips and ran down her chin. Gajeel pulled away when he finished, letting go of her hair to pull her up. He laid her on the table, ripping her clothes and shredding his own before crawling on top of her. Levy panted, grabbing his face to yank her to him as they shared another passionate kiss. Gajeel reached between them, checking to see if she was ready. "You sure Levy? There's no going back on this."

"Yes! A thousand times yes! Now stop talking and _fuck me already!_ " He abandoned her lips to suck and bite on her neck, blazing a trail down her body to her chest. Levy squirmed, moving to push him downwards but he resisted, latching his hands and mouth around her perfect mounds.

" _Gajeel!_ " Her breathy gasp was music to his ears, his hands and mouth leaving her chest and continuing downward. Her hands tangled in his hair, surprised it was softer than it looked. " _Please!_ " He grinned against her, latching onto her dripping core and inserting one finger every few thrusts until he had her sufficiently stretched. She moaned, rolling her hips in time and squirming on the table, his name tumbling from his lip as her release built. He knew she was close, so right as her orgasm washed over her like a tsunami he slowed, drawing it out as he lapped at her juices. "Not...enough..." She panted, reaching for him even as the after shocks raced through her.

"You want me?"

" _Yes."_ Her answer was little more than a hiss, but he heard her anyway. He rolled his hips against hers, coating himself in her juices before lining up at her entrance. Levy nearly screamed when he didn't enter her, wrapping her legs around his hips and digging her ankles into his firm ass. Still he resisted, fixing her with a serious look.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you." She threw her head back as he thrust harshly into her, barely registering the pain, Gajeel held himself still until Levy rolled her lips, silently telling him to _move_. He did so, setting a bruising rhythm.

"Again."

"I love you!"

"Who?"

"You!"

"Say my _name_ Levy!"

"GAJEEL!" His hips snapped against hers, leaning over her to bite into her neck. Levy screamed in pleasure, leaning forward as she dug her nails into his back, hanging on as best she could. Her release steadily built, as did Gajeel's but he refused to finish before her.

"Come for me Levy!" She screamed, biting his neck in an effort to bury it as she came all over him, his own release following shortly after. He roared, thrusting his cock as deep as it would go inside her as his seed shot forward, splashing against her walls. The couple panted, Gajeel pulling out of her and scooping her into his arms, making his way to his bedroom. Levy offered him a dopey smile before promptly passing out, leaving Gajeel to settle them in and pull the covers over them. He kissed her forehead, curling around her as he closed his eyes.

 ** _Mine._**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hurry up Natsu or we're going to be late!" Natsu grumbled, ignoring Happy's teasing from his place in Lucy's arms.

"We'll always be late waiting on him!"

"Hey!" Lucy giggled, looking around.

"Where's Nashi? I thought she was already ready?" A little girl ran from her bedroom, her light pink hair flying behind her. She jumped onto Natsu's back, his hands automatically coming up to hold her. She waved at her mother, grinning triumphantly.

"I'm ready mommy! Daddy's the one who's the hold up." Natsu grumbled, leading the family to the guild.

"It's just Ice princess, he'll live." The group made their way to the guild, stopping by to wish Gray and Juvia's daughter Ur a happy birthday before splitting up. Nashi and Ur chatted under the watchful eyes of Juvia while Gray and Natsu threw whispered insults at each other, not wanting their daughters to pick up the bad habit. Erza and her son sat at the bar, sharing a large strawberry cake, Jellal sitting beside his wife. Lucy went over to the bar, greeting everyone and turning to Levy, wiggling her eyebrows.

"So? How long have you got?" Levy rubbed her swollen belly, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Not long now I think, maybe about a month or so?" Lucy giggled, not missing the brief miserable look that flashed across Levy's face. Gajeel had insisted she stay off her feet, refusing to let her take jobs and becoming more overprotective than usual. Lucy understood, having dealt with a similar situation when she was pregnant with Nashi. She patted her shoulder in support, offering her home any time she needed to get away. Before Levy could thank her, Mira spotted them, rushing over and shoving her left hand in their faces.

"Isn't it lovely? Laxus finally stopped stalling and popped the question!"

"Hey! It's called waiting for the right time!" Mira ignored her fiance's grumbles in the background, her smile piratically splitting her face in two. Lucy grabbed her hand to get a better look, praising the diamond. It was a beautiful ring with a diamond in the middle and smaller crystals nestled around it. Lucy could only imagine what their wedding was going to be like. Erza appeared at her side, glancing at the ring, as she'd seen it when she first got there, before looking at Mira.

"Of course I shall be the matron of honor." Mira blinked but grinned. How could she deny her best friend?

"Of course Erza!" She turned to Lucy and Levy, clasping her hands to her chest. "And hopefully you girls would do me the honor of being two of my bridesmaids?" Lucy and Levy squealed, the girls bouncing in their stools as they nodded their heads. Mira practically glowed at their answer. "Wonderful!" The Master suddenly appeared, followed by Wendy as they carried out the birthday cake and set it in front of Ur. Gray lifted his daughter so she could reach the top of the beautifully decorated cake.

"Make a wish!" Ur grinned, shouting at the top of her lungs.

"I WISH TO ALWAYS BE A PART OF THIS GUILD!" Cheers and roars erupted around her, her not yet fellow guildmates silently agreeing.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap folks! I know it's a bit short but hopefully it didn't seem too rushed. I felt like I could end it here though, so I did. Thank you to all of my readers, my reviewers, and my followers! I was nervous writing this, and the fact that this story got so many views really encouraged me! Feel free to check out some of my other stories too.**


End file.
